baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Lenny DiNardo
Leonard Edward DiNardo (born September 19, 1979 in Miami, Florida) is a professional baseball pitcher in the Oakland Athletics organization. He graduated from Santa Fe High School in Alachua, Florida in 1998, and went on to attend Stetson University. DiNardo bats and throws left-handed."Lenny DiNardo." Major League Baseball. 24 July 2007. 25 July 2007 . Professional career New York Mets In , the Boston Red Sox selected DiNardo in the 10th round of the 1998 Major League Baseball Draft, but he did not sign, opting to attend Stetson University instead."Though winged by injuries, Angels still aloft." Boston. 24 July 2007. . Three years later, he would sign with the New York Mets when they selected him in the 3rd round."Lenny DiNardo." Baseball-Reference. 24 July 2007. 25 July 2007 . In the summer of , DiNardo made his professional debut with the Brooklyn Cyclones, the Mets Single-A affiliate."Lenny DiNardo." Baseball Cube. 24 July 2007. 25 July 2007 . In , he played for the Columbia Mets in the South Atlantic League, another Single-A farm team of the Mets. Boston Red Sox In , he split time between St. Lucie (Single-A) and Binghamton (Double-A). He pitched well enough to warrant being selected by the Boston Red Sox during the Rule V Draft on December 15."Lenny DiNardo." Baseball-Reference. 24 July 2007. 25 July 2007 . As is the requirement with Rule 5 selections, DiNardo would remain on the Red Sox major league roster during the entire season. He began the season on the disabled list and made his major league debut on April 23 against the New York Yankees in Yankee Stadium."Though winged by injuries, Angels still aloft." Boston. 24 July 2007. . DiNardo spent much of the second half of the season back on the disabled list. Nevertheless, the lanky left-hander received a World Series ring for his contributions to the 2004 World Series Champion Red Sox."Lenny DiNardo." Baseball-Reference. 24 July 2007. . Having satisfied the requirement of keeping DiNardo on the major league roster, the Red Sox sent the pitcher to Triple-A Pawtucket to start the season. He was recalled to the major league club five different times during the year. In , DiNardo made six starts in place of the injured David Wells. However, he spent a lot of time on the disabled list himself, due to a neck injury. DiNardo played for Italy at 2006 World Baseball Classic. To prepare for the MLB season, DiNardo played for the Peoria Javelinas of the Arizona Fall League. Oakland Athletics On February 14, 2007, the Oakland Athletics claimed DiNardo off waivers from the Boston Red Sox. DiNardo finished the season having made 20 starts, with an 8-10 record and an ERA of 4.11."Lenny DiNardo." Sportsline. 24 July 2007. 25 July 2007 . Kansas City Royals He signed a minor league contract with the Kansas City Royals on December 17, 2008. DiNardo again represented Italy at the 2009 World Baseball Classic. Second stint with the Athletics On January 8, 2010, DiNardo, signed a minor league contract to return to the Oakland Athletics the deal includes an invite to spring training.http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/blogs/athletics/detail?blogid=21&entry_id=54921 Second stint with the Red Sox On December 15, 2010, DiNardo, signed a minor league contract to return to the Boston Red Sox.However on April 1, 2011 he was released. Long Island Ducks On April 14, 2011, DiNardo signed with the Long Island Ducks.http://www.liducks.com/News/DiNARDOANDBUZACHEROSIGNED.cfm Third stint with the Athletics DiNardo signed a minor league contract with the Oakland Athletics on May 21, 2011.Athletics Sign Lenny DiNardo, MLBTradeRumors.com, May 21, 2011. References External links Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Oakland Athletics players Category:Kansas City Royals players Category:2006 World Baseball Classic players Category:2009 World Baseball Classic players Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Baseball players from Florida Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Sportspeople from Miami, Florida Category:Stetson Hatters baseball players Category:Brooklyn Cyclones players Category:Capital City Bombers players Category:St. Lucie Mets players Category:Binghamton Mets players Category:Sarasota Red Sox players Category:Pawtucket Red Sox players Category:Gulf Coast Red Sox players Category:Portland Sea Dogs players Category:Sacramento River Cats players Category:Omaha Royals players Category:2006 World Baseball Classic players of Italy Category:2009 World Baseball Classic players of Italy Category:Relief Pitchers Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Players